The Last Dance
The Last Dance is the eighteenth episode of the Second Season and the fortieth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Last Dance Promo DANCING WITH DANGER — As the high school prepares to throw a 1960s Decade Dance, Elena starts receiving disturbing messages from via an unusual source. Bonnie tries to reassure Jeremy that she is strong enough to help Elena, but a worried Jeremy asks Stefan for advice. Caroline talks Matt into taking her to the dance. Expecting Klaus to show up at the dance, Damon and Alaric attendas chaperones, but Klaus is playing a complicated game that keeps them on edge. Finally Damon comes up with a new plan of action that shocks and upsets everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Guest Cast * Mark Buckland as Chad * Terrence Gibney as Mr. Henry * Anna Enger as Dana Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson * Tyler does not appear in this episode. * Klaus appears in this episode in Alaric's body, and Elijah is resurrected in this episode to help kill Klaus. * Bonnie fakes her death to protect Elena. * This episode had 2.805 million viewers in USA. * Foreshadowing: Klaus says that he preferred the 20's over the 60's (as a party theme). The next decade dance will be a 20's speakeasy. Errors *In scene where Bonnie is dead and has her eyes shut is actually wrong, a dead person's eyes can not actually be shut without the use of tools and equipment. Cultural References *The Beatles an English rock band, formed in Liverpool in 1960. *"Save the last dance for me " is a song recorded by Michael Buble. A man tells his beloved that at the end of the day, they will be together. "So you can go, dance, flirt, but at the end, save the last dance for me" Things need to happen at the right time, there are relationships that could work and perhaps will work, just not right now. (that's what Damon tells Elena...) *"MiFi " is a wireless router released by Version in 2009. Because so many viewers are now skipping or fast forwarding commercial breaks they need to use product placement to have the sponsors in context, as part of the story. This MiFi was one of the clunkier and more obvious ones. Quotes :Damon: "Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you." ---- :Klaus (in Alaric's body): "I’ve searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." ---- :Klaus (about Elijah): "Okay that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. Last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. That guy is a buzz-kill." ---- :Dana: "Hey Elena there you are. Okay this is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you’re going to the dance tonight." :Bonnie: "Tell him she has a boyfriend." :Dana: "You could at least meet him. He’ll be at the dance tonight, look for him! His name is Klaus. I know the name is stupid but I swear he’s hot." ---- :Damon: "Come on it’s a decade dance. The vampires were all wraaaah and you were all like waaaah." :Elena: "Right and you won." :Damon: "Yes, we did." ---- :Damon: "Your secret’s safe with me. I mean, with all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" :Bonnie: "Careful Damon. I might start to think that you actually care." :Damon: "We wouldn’t want that." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Last Dance Promo|Promo Pictures TheLastDance02.jpg TheLastDance03.jpg TheLastDance04.jpg TheLastDance05.jpg TheLastDance06.jpg TheLastDance07.jpg TheLastDance08.jpg TheLastDance09.jpg TheLastDance10.jpg TheLastDance11.jpg TheLastDance12.jpg TheLastDance13.jpg TheLastDance14.jpg TheLastDance15.jpg TheLastDance16.jpg TheLastDance17.jpg TheLastDance18.jpg TheLastDance19.jpg TheLastDance20.jpg TheLastDance21.jpg TheLastDance22.jpg TheLastDance23.jpg TheLastDance24.jpg TheLastDance25.jpg normal_033.jpg normal_034.jpg normal_035.jpg normal_036.jpg normal_037.jpg Vampire-diaries-s2e18-7.jpg 2x18-The-Last-Dance-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-30334562-600-600.jpg 219-19.jpg 550w_ustv_tvd_0220_01.jpg 205654_10150172144398656_341371308655_6703994_3003152_n.jpg 208061_10150172149978656_341371308655_6704059_7574851_n.jpg 347306.jpg 1040323_c10e0608-49d6-47fc-8027-3bfbf981c0c8-4.jpg 79926036251affa1_vampire-diaries.jpg bf78fd994de97ba73af95eb508b9b518.jpg Bonnie-and-Damon-The-Last-Dance-2.jpg caroline-and-matt-480x375.jpg Nina-2x18-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19785861-480-640.jpg TheLastDance01.jpg the-last-dance-promo-extended_450x254.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x18-the-last-dance-elena-gilbert-stefan-salvatore-promo.jpg the-vampire-diaries-218-2.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-The-Last-Dance-Season-2-Episode-18-9-550x398.jpg tumblr_lj66rt2fd61qebjmao1_500.jpg tumblr_ljp0pkvzFg15qhrp07o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljp4axIa4K1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljp4940Pjk1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljz5kzgLiM1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_lre8u5h7W61qajfa2.gif tumblr_lyhy3l4pBw1r9xerro1_500.gif vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie-last-dance.jpg See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide